


March 29, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Silver Banshee started to smirk when Reverend Amos Howell pursued her in Metropolis.





	March 29, 2004

I never created Superman TAS canon characters.

Silver Banshee started to smirk when Reverend Amos Howell pursued her in Metropolis before she flew with the bag of cash she managed to steal from the bank minutes ago.

THE END


End file.
